Love marks
by xoBabyxo
Summary: Chat Noire and Ladybug are in a rather, comfortable and intimate relationship. Marinette's left with a few unwanted (wanted) marks, and Adrein's quite curious.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell into the Miraculous fandom. Oopsie~ Ladynoir, Adrienette. Enjoy~**

A red and black clad super hero perched on the edge of one of the steel beams of the famous tower of France. The wind whipped around her in a hot, humid frenzy; the usual summer in Paris. The wind had messed and tangled the heroines black hair into knots, she reached up and let her hair fall loose, just above her shoulders. It was so quiet, and perfect, but a pair of two strong arms around her waist made it even better.

"You're late; kitty cat." She whispered, she felt a pressure on her back as her rested his head.

"Family issues." A voice responded. He wasn't lying either, his father Gabriel had requested (much to the felines' chagrin) to stay later to obtain more couples photos for his newest summer line. He pulled his thoughts from that evening and hoisted the young girl off the edge, facing her. "That's dangerous my Lady." He brought her closer to him. "You could fall."

"I know you'd be there to catch me kitty." She laughed in response. The laugh was like liquid gold pouring out of her limps and a symphony to his ears. He dragged her in and pressed his lips to hers. She gladly excepted pressing back with excitement, no fear. They had recently gotten together one month ago. When he had found her sobbing over a boy who broke her heart. Technically, she told him the boy hadn't said anything rude, but she assumed that it had been years and it was time to move on. Even though it killed her.

He couldn't stand the light leaving her eyes in this way, or her sobs. It hurt him just as much and he was sure that this asshole was going to pay for hurting his Ladybug. How could someone not love a human so bold and beautiful. During this point, he took it upon himself to nurse her back to her old self. Showing her the hidden beauties of Paris, or just how sweet strawberry gelato from the little family owned cafe down the street could taste. And slowly, over the course of many more months, he won her heart.

He went further to deepen the kiss, moving from her lips down her jawline, going even further down the nape of her neck. Stopping there for a second to listen to her slightly laboured breathing, hitching with excitement. He also stopped because he believed this was an appropriate time to mark what was his. It took only a handful of seconds for her to realize what he was doing.

"Chat don't-" She said, eyes still closed and head tilted slightly back, as though her brain said no but her body said yes. Once he was done, Paris' top heroine was left with a red coloured mark on her neck. The boy felt a wack on his head. "Chat!" She complained. How on earth was she suppose to explain this one to everyone? She had to come up with a clever way to hide the love mark on her neck before school tomorrow.

"To far?" He purred, not really caring of the consequences she may have to face. "Or maybe not enough..." He looked at her with a devilish smirk. She backed up nervously.

"C-Chat. Be realistic. You don't want to do anything r-rash." She stuttered, she hit the guard rail of the platform they were standing on, realizing they were a good 40 feet up with no where to run. The young boy crouched down and pounced. Knocking her to the ground and effectively, taking up the rest of her night.

The next morning Marinette stood in front of her mirror. Looking at only the mark he left the night prior. They were spindles around her neck, a few on her collarbone from him tugging her uniform slightly downwards. And one, particularly cat-like _bite mark_ right on her collarbone, no avoiding that one. She grabbed her signature jean jacket and a large light pink infinity scarf and wrapped it around, that covered up the bad ones. Makeup could cover up the smaller ones and _voila_ ~ she was set.

Making her way to school she was adjusting her scarf every 30 seconds, making sure nothing showed, especially that nasty (not that she thought it was that bad) bite mark. She was greeted by Alya when she arrived and the two walked into school together.

"What are you doing with a scarf Marinette? Honestly it's like, 25 degrees outside, how are you not boiling?" Her friend asked, fanning herself.

"I-um." She changed her voice to make it all gravely and low, "I have a cold...my throat hurts so badly..." She lied, feeling that twinge of guilt.

"You shouldn't be here then, you might get me infected." She joked and rubbed her friend's back in a motherly fashion. "Oo, Adrien Alert." Alya cooed and linked arms with Marinette. She only rolled her eyes, she couldn't deny the feelings she had for Adrien still remained, but they weren't enough to send her into a babbling fool like state.

"Morning girls." He greeted kindly, Marinette waved and Alya repeated the greeting and the same to Nino. As Marinette passed Adrien watched her go, but something caught his attention.

"Marinette," he walked up behind her and inspected the scarf closer. Beneath it he saw half of a red mark on her neck. "Are you alright? I think you may have a bruise..." He frowned. The shy girl was quick to cover the side of her neck.

"Oh, yes. I-um fell asleep, with a-uh. Big necklace! Yep. That's it. And I woke up this morning and I had this bruise from it! W-what bad luck!" She stammered before turning on her heel and stalking off, leaving three very confused friends. They decided to drop it, except Alya of course, who chided her for being so brainless.

Her friend continued this motherly rant all the way to their first period art class. All becoming seated at the first bell, their teacher explained how they'd be painting today, anything they wanted that had to do with a nature theme. They all agreed and turned to groups of four, with the people behind them. One team of course consisting of Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien.

They spent a happy half an hour painting, Nino facing Alya and Marinette facing Adrien from across the table. "A-Adrien, could you pass the brown paint please?" She stammered. True her talking to him had gotten considerably easier, but the nervousness of having someone so great so close still remained. He obliged and passed the paint jar to her. The young girl leaned to get the paint, not noticing how her scarf had dipped into the pot of blue paint.

"Um. Marinette?" Adrien started, the young girl, slightly startled, shot up, blue paint splattering Adrien's white shirt. Marinette gasped and started to apologize profusely. The sad sigh of the teacher echoed through the class as she told them to use the sink in the hall to try and clean up, then report to the office for fresh clothing.

y

"A-Adrien I am so so sorry! I ruined your shirt!" Marinette apologized as he dabbed the cotton shirt carefully.

"Don't worry, it was an old shirt anyways." He laughed, the halls were empty as the two attempted to clean themselves up. "Why don't you take off your scarf? It's getting your shirt dirty too." He pointed out. She stiffened. The scarf, the marks. How would she hide them now? She couldn't just reveal this in front of him, and she had nothing to cover it up if she wet the scarf.

"I-um well." She began, trying to make up a plausible excuse. He just chuckled and shook his head, before she knew what was happening he reached for the scarf, pulling it over her head.

"Honestly Marinette, you don't want this to dry on such a nice scarf...do...you...?" His words slowed as he saw was covered her neck. Kiss marks, love marks. Hickies. She turned scarlet red and attempted to cover herself up. "I-ah..." He couldn't tear his gaze away. They were all over her neck, and a few on her collar bone, ravishing every inch, and just on her collar bone, a cat-like bite mark. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Adrien! I-it isn't what you think! I-I-I..." She couldn't make up a good excuse for this one. "Why did you have to go and take my scarf?" She pleaded and reached for the stained blue garment from his hands. His face of shock suddenly turned to a smirk, as he pulled the scarf further and the young girl closer.

"Well this is a surprise." He purred letting his Chat Noir shine through, "who knew my own Lady would be so sweet and innocent?" He laughed. The girl stiffened and stared at him briefly.

"Chat...?" She asked and he nodded, not moving his eyes from hers. Her facial expression went from shock to anger. "How." Smack. "Could." Smack. "You." Smack. "Give." Smack. "Me." Smack. "These." Smack. "Marks?!" Smack. The poor boy was dizzy now but regained his posture. He spent the next 15 minutes after that rubbing the blue paint out. 10 minutes drying it. And 2 minutes placing it back perfectly on his princess' neck.

"Well...how about I give you a few more?" He asked leaning close to her, she evaded quickly, in a very Ladybug manor and stalked back off toward the classroom, stopping right before the door.

"The tower. 7. Tonight. Don't be late, kitty." She said, face still red and flustered. He smirked at her disappearing figure. Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, many people have been asking for a second part of Love Marks. I was astounded that I got so many reviews, and I was so happy! Please enjoy the second part of Love Marks**

She stood tall on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, even though her legs were shaking, all jello in the knees. She still had remaining marks dancing along her neck. Her spandex clad fingers grazed one of them, the darker one of which her suitor had left the evening before. That made her knees even weaker, she gripped the railing even tighter. Of course he had to be Adrien. Of all the young males of Paris, it had to be the dashing young model of her dreams.

"My-" she heard a voice that made her heart skip. The voice itself was slightly high pitched before she heard him clear it, "My Lady." She turned to find Chat Noire, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and one hand was behind his neck, rubbing it slightly; the other extending it towards her. So un-Chat like, to be so studdery and nervous.

"Adri-um-Kitty." She had to stop herself from saying his real name, because believed it felt wrong to say his real name while he was clad in his hero suit. She took his hand and stepped down from the edge, he spun her in; dance-style until they were only two inches apart. Her being considerably shorter than he, Adrien was able to feel her hot breath on his neck. One hand still intertwined with his the other on his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat. In her head she counted the quick pace; _1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3._ All she could do was stare at his chest, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes.

Chat Noir let go of her hand and brought it under her chin, tilting her head upward. She pulled slightly to the left, averting her eyes again. "Marinette." He said sternly, turning her head again, her eyes burned on him and he felt his hold body turn hot and his heart lurched. "Marinette." He said again this time softer, "say something..."

The girl rouged, both hands sprawled over his chest, "I-I...Adrien. Chat. You're the same person." She said, she had felt the need to say it out loud at least.

"My Princess, My Lady, My Marinette, My Ladybug. You're the same person, I've been pining over the same person. Worried about breaking one of their hearts and now...and now it's you. Marinette, it's always been you!" He laughed taking both of her hands. His eyes behind his mask sparkled and the grin he had on was ice melting. She just wanted to collapse into his arms and stay their forever. So she did. She shifted his weight into him and let him hold her up.

A tad startled the boy held her up and grinned even wider. She took a shaky breath, with both hands, tilted his head forward and crashed her lips into his. Face slightly scrunched and eyes closed she just decided to go with it. He on the other hand was completely in shock, but was quick to regain himself and pressed his lips back. Parting her lips slightly she allowed him full access, she had done the most difficult part, she decided she was going to allow him to do the rest.

He dropped his hands down to the bottom of her back and the other on her waist, pressing her closer. They continued they little activities, nipping, tugging, _exploring_ the night away. The two broke apart, breathing heavily not realizing that the night had turned cold. Hot breaths clouded the space around them.

"W-we should probably..." They small girl huffed, hearing the last few beeps of her Miraculous. "G-go somewhere...l-less o-open." She stuttered. Her face was flushed and red. Sweat slid down the sides of her neck slightly. The poor girl had no idea the effect she had on him. Her small, quick breaths, the rosiness of her cheeks and the noise she was making; oh god the noises. The small moans that escaped her lips wee music to his ears, it made him weak to see her so vulnerable and frail. He never knew a girl like her was able of making such musical sounds.

But he fought to keep his cocky facade alive. Now that she knew his alter-ego, he was finally free to be flirty Chat-Noir and allow some of his hero characteristics to take over his real life. With her hands around the back of his neck and the tingly feeling of the fresh kisses along his jaw line and neck left him spinning all the same. No doubt he'd have to wear a scarf or turtleneck to cover up all the _revenge marks_ as she called them when she planted her lips on his neck, making him stumble back and grip the railing of the tower.

"Less open My Lady?" He said, a playful time on his voice, even though it was wavering all the same. He leaned close to her ear, "do you have any ideas?" He purred. She pushed him away, looking slightly less flustered and slightly more prepared.

"I know a place." She smiled before wrapping her yo-yo around one of the steel beams and descended before he could protest. All he did was grin slightly and quickly descended after her.

He followed her quickly, leaping from roof to roof, the air chilling around them until she stopped on one particular balcony. A few potted plants, a table and small chair. He looked around, his night vision helping him significantly find out his surroundings. "Is this-" he looked around, the smirk fading into astonishment, "y-your bakery? And is that your-?" He pointed to the trapdoor near the wall of the balcony. The young hero nodded.

"My parents are in Italy for a few days, the neighbour checks up on me before and after school. S-so we-we are alone..." She stuttered, there was a flash of soft pink light and she returned into her civilian clothing. A light pink sundress and brown sandals. A green glow mimicked hers as he returned into his regular clothing as well. She opened the small door to allow the two Kwamis to jet down to the main floor to grab some food.

He pulled he close once more and crashed his lips to hers. She smiled against him and stepped back slightly, reaching for something only slightly within her grasp. She giggled when she flicked the switch and dozens of tiny fairy lights illuminated the railings around them. The two parted and stared at the sight in awe. The lights illuminated the young girls' features, brighting up her face, showing swollen lips and tinged cheeks. Sparkling blue eyes and the slight of her turned up nose. He laughed and put one of his hands on the side of her face, cradling it softly.

"Je t'aime, Marinette." He whispered. She put her head against his chest.

"Je t'aime, mon petit chat."

And when their lips came together once more.

It was fireworks.

Secret identity or not.


End file.
